SAVE ME
by Dev Severra
Summary: AU/ 3 UP/ Sakura seorang mesin pembunuh yang terjebak di antara masa lalu dan kesalahannya di masa kini. Bertemu dengan seorang agen yang mengincarnya dan membuatnya mengenal lagi arti cinta yang telah lama hilang dalam hidupnya. Sakura x Sasuke (dan pairing lainnya) Bad summary genre: romc/act/crime/hurt
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **SAVE ME © Lady UchiHaruno**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **AU/typo/OOC/gaje/dll**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Paris, 18-04-20XX**

Seorang pria berkacamata tengah meneliti sebuah tabung besar berisi tubuh polos manusia. Pria itu mencatat terperinci setiap perkembangan tabung itu. Ia memasukan cairan kimia ke selang yang menghubungkannya di dalam tabung.

 **Blup blup blup**

Pria itu tersenyum menyeringai melihat kontraksi pada tubuh manusia percobaannya. Alat pendeteksi jantung yang terpasang ditubuh manusia itu berppacu cepat. Kali ini ia yakin seribu persen bahwa manusia ralat–gadis berambut merah muda itu akan menjadi alat pembunuh nomer satu di dunia karena percobaan sebelumnya selama bertahun-tahun telah gagal dan mendapati puluhan tubuh-tubuh manusia lebih dulu mati atau melebur. Kini akhirnya ia menemui jalan terang. Dan hasilnya sangat cocok pada DNA gadis itu.

"Bagaimana hasilnya Kabuto?"

Kabuto berbalik dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Sangat sukses tuan ku," Kabuto merasa senang seperti mendapatkan undian miliaran dolar, apalagi kini ia melihat tuannya tersenyum puas.

"Kerja bagus, aku serahkan semuanya padamu!"

Kabuto mengangguk hormat, "Baik tuan Orochimaru."

Orochimaru melangkah ke ruang pribadinya. Masih jelas terpeta diwajahnya bahwa ia kini tengah puas, sangat puas pada hasil karyanya bersama Kabuto tidak sia-sia. Dengan itu ia pasti dapat menguasai dunia bisnis dan mafia ternama pun tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhnya. Dan ia akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang lebih banyak, dengan **mesin pembunuhnya.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE ME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seorang pria tengah memegang sebuah kotak kecil berbingkai dan menatap sebuah foto seseorang yang kini meninggalkannya sendiri di dunia ini dengan tatapan sendu, setetes liquid bening terjatuh tepat pada wajah gadis difoto itu. Pikirannya melayang dalam memori indah yang masih terekam jelas dalam otaknya.

"Aku menyayangimu Sakura."

Tok tok tok

Pria itu segera menghapus sisa air matanya dan mengembalikan foto itu di tempatnya. "Masuk!"

Pintu 'pun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok tegap teman seperjuangan sekaligus patnernya "Sasori?"

Sasori mendongkak menatap pria bersurai hitam berkuncir dihadapannya, "Ada apa Itachi?"

Uchiha Itachi menhembuskan napas pelan. "Kali ini kita harus pergi ke New York untuk menyelidiki kasus yang sama seperti err–" Itachi berdehem sejenak "–adikmu."

"Ya, kau tak perlu sungkan Itachi, dia sudah tenang di alam sana," Sasori berdiri dalam duduknya, "Ayo, kita tak boleh membuat klien menunggu,"

Itachi mengangguk. "Aa baiklah."

Itachi memandang tubuh tegap Sasori dalam diam, ia tau bahwa Sasori pasti sangat terpukul dengan berita kematian adik satu-satunya yang sangat Sasori sayangi di dunia ini. Ia juga tau Sasori sudah rapuh tapi masih tertutupi dengan senyum palsunya. Dan Itachi juga pernah mengalami hal serupa pada kedua orang tuanya. Ia –Itachi– juga mempunyai adik laki-laki yang kini tengah berada di Jepang.

"Apa kau akan terus berdiri di sana Itachi?"

Itachi terkelonjak kaget menatap Sasori yang menghernyitkan dahi heran. "Aa maaf aku akan bersiap-siap," Itachi segera berjalan melewati Sasori menuju ruang kerjanya.

Sasori menghendikan bahu. "Baiklah."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **2 tahun kemudian.**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Langkah seorang pria bersurai raven menggema di lorong University Konoha Art Gakuen, mata onyx tajamnya menatap lurus kedepan dan mengacuhkan beberapa pasang mata menatapnya kagum sekaligus kerlingan nakal.

 **Tap**

Berhenti disalah satu ruang belajarnya selama dua jam kedepan. Tangan kekarnya menjulur dan jemarinya mengenggam knop pintu lalu memutar dan mendorongnya perlahan.

 **Kriieett**

Pria itu 'pun masuk dan melangkah menuju bangkunya, dan mendudukan pantatnya sebelum–

 **BRAKK!**

 _"TEMEE_!"

–makhluk kuning meneriakan namanya dengan suara cempreng yang memekakan telinga.

 _Teme_ ralat– Uchiha Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata bosan melihat sahabatnya tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Hn."

"Kau kejam sekali meninggalkan ku di apartement _dattebayou."_

"Berisik _baka-dobe_!"

Naruto berdecak kesal melihat Sasuke sedang mendengarkan i-phone-nya lewat earphone yang sudah terpasang manis dikedua telinga Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke memang tinggal seapartement semenjak orang tua Sasuke meninggal, lalu kakaknya –Uchiha Itachi sedang bekerja di luar negeri, walaupun harta warisan kedua orang tuanya tak kan pernah habis tujuh turunan. Mereka sudah bersahabat dari kecil. Sebenarnya orang tua Naruto masih hidup dan tinggal disebuah mansion besar di tengah kota, namun ia tak tega melihat Sasuke tinggal sendiri jadi ia menemani Sasuke seminggu dalam satu bulan karena ia masih punya orang tua di kediamannya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto lewat ekor matanya tengah duduk dibangkunya dan kembali menutup mata onyx tajamnya seraya menunggu dosen yang selalu terlambat.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAVE ME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Los Angeles**

Seorang gadis tengah menatap tajam sebuah gedung pencakar langit dihadapannya. Suasana sepi dan tak ada aktifitas di gedung itu. Dengan langkah pelan ia menapaki tangga menuju pintu masuk dan membukanya dengan tangan kosong, ia segera melangkah masuk. Gadis itu memasuki lift menuju lantai paling atas. Tak ada raut takut atau gugup diwajahnya, hanya ekspresi datar yang ditampakannya.

 **Ting.**

Pintu lift 'pun terbuka, gadis itu berjalan dengan santai ke salah satu ruangan pimpinan di gedung ini.

 **Room Hyuuga Director.**

Begitulah papan nama yang tergantung dipintu hadapannya. Gadis itu masuk tanpa kesulitan, karena di luar gedung ada sebuah mobil dengan peralatan canggih yang dapat menyabotase apapun tingkat keamanan targetnya dan tentu saja dibantu patner-nya.

Emerald itu menatap datar latar ruangan yang terlihat rapi dan elegan. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju brankas di sudut ruangan. Ia berjongkok kemudian tangan yang berbalut sarung tangan itu 'pun memutar dengan lihai tanpa alat bantu apapun karena pendengarannya yang tajam dan...

 **Klik!**

Brankas itu terbuka memperlihatkan uang dalam jumlah besar dan aset berharga milik perusahaan ini. Ia segera membuka tas yang dibawanya dan memindahkan semua isi brankas itu ke dalam tas.

 _"Mission complete."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Mind RnR ?**

 **or delete ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **23-06-2015**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **BRAK!**

"Apa-apaan ini! Bagaimana bisa sistem keamanan bisa terbobol dengan mudahnya!" bentak seorang pria paruh baya kepada asisten pribadinya seraya mengebrak meja, "dan aset penting kita hilang bersama uang puluhan juta dolar? Kau tahu, perusahaan kita yang ada di sana sudah bangkrut dan aku harus menjual saham itu sebelum perusahaan yang lain terkena imbasnya!" ucapnya panjang lebar dan memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"M-maaf Hyuuga- _sama,_ saya tidak tahu kalau–"

"Sudahlah, kau boleh keluar," pria itu menghembuskan nafas gusar, "tinggalkan aku sendiri!" sambungnya pelan.

"B-baik Hyuuga- _sama,"_ ucap sang asisten takut dan membungkuk hormat, meninggalkan atasannya yang sedang kalut.

Hyuuga Hiashi seorang CEO Hyuuga Corp ternama dan memiliki banyak cabang perusahaan di belahan dunia. Kini perusahaannya yang ada di L.A berada diambang batas kehancuran, dan itu membuatnya frustasi. Ia ingin mencari tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua masalah ini. Tapi, tak ada satupun bukti mengenai pelaku. Semuanya rapi dan sangat profesional, bahkan tingkat keamanan tertinggi yang dipasangnya pun dapat dibobol dengan mudah.

Hiashi menggeram putus asa, tak ada cara lain lagi. Ia segera mengambil kasar gagang telepon yang ada di sampingnya dan menekan beberapa nomor yang menyambungkannya pada seseorang di luar sana.

"..."

"Ya, aku ingin kau menanganinya."

"..."

"Aku akan membayar berapa pun yang bisa menangkap si brengsek yang telah menghancurkan ku!"

"..."

"Aku percaya kau, ku serahkan semuanya padamu, Neji."

 **Bip**

Telepon itu terputus, Hiashi mengacak gusar surai hitam panjangnya. 'Semoga kau berhasil keponakan ku' batin Hiashi berharap, dan memutar kursi menghadap jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan indah bulan purnama di kota Konoha Gakure.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **SAVE ME © Lady UchiHaruno**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **AU/OOC/typo/rateT/dll**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Paris, Perancis**

Seorang pria berambuf merah darah tengah menganalisa setiap inci sebuah benda berbentuk tabung bersitektur kaca, yang dapat menampung tubuh manusia dewasa seukurannya. Bahkan terdapat puluhan tabung kaca dengan ukuran yang sama.

Tangan yang berbalut sarung tangan karet putih itu bergerak dengan hati-hati saat membuka pintu kaca tabung tersebut.

"Kendap air?" gumam pria itu saat melihat lem silicon yang melapisi pinggiran pintu kaca.

Tangannya segera merogoh kantong coat hitamnya. Mengambil senter ultraviolet, tangan pria itu terulur masuk ke dalam tabung.

"Kau sudah menemukan petunjuk Sasori?"

Sasori menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh, "Belum, hanya sebuah tabung yang kendap air." Mengangkat bahu kemudian melanjutan pekerjaan yang tertunda.

Uchiha Itachi menghela hapas bosan. Pasalnya ia dan Sasori belum menemukan apapun, hanya ada beberapa alat pembedahan, komputer rusak, dan puluhan tabung kaca kosong yang berjejer rapi.

Dan hanya mereka berdua yang ditugaskan dalam satu tim untuk memeriksa ruangan laboratorium ini sebelum di ratakan dengan tanah oleh pemerintah.

Itachi berpikir, ruang laboratorium yang ia periksa mungkin sudah ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya selama bertahun-tahun, terbukti dengan banyaknya sarang laba-laba menggantung, debu yang tebal dan bau busuk yang menyengat sehingga harus menggunakan masker untuk menetralisir penciumannya yang terganggu.

Kemudian Itachi melangkah pelan mengelilingi ruangan, dan memotret beberapa gambar untuk mendiskusikan pada atasannya.

Saat akan memotret objek yang ada di depannya, Itachi merasa ada yang janggal pada sebuah tabung kaca yang berbeda dari yang lain, "Sasori, kemarilah!"

Sasori yang mendengar panggilan Itachi, segera menghampiri patnernya, "Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik?"

Itachi menoleh. "Lihatlah!" tunjuknya mengacung pada benda di sampingnya.

"Err... Tabung kaca?" tanya Sasori ragu, mengangkat sebelah alis.

Itachi menghela napas. "Apa kau tidak melihat perbedaan tabung ini dengan yang lain?" ujar Itachi gemas pada tampang innocent Sasori.

Sasori mengelus dagu pose berpikir, ia mengerling beberapa kali untuk membandingkan tabung yang ditunjuk Itachi dengan yang lain. Tabung itu terletak di tengah ruangan. Terdapat kabel listrik dengan jumlah yang banyak dan berhubungan dengan mesin yang ada di sampingnya. "Hmm yeah, kau jenius sekali." puji Sasori lalu mendekat untuk memeriksa tabung.

Itachi memutar mata bosan. "Hn."

Sasori membuka pintu tabung dengan pelan. Entah mengapa, tangannya bergetar dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Itachi yang berada di samping Sasori mengeryit, kala melihat Sasori gugup, "Apa kau baik-baik saja Sasori?"

Sasori menganggukan kepala. "A-aku tak apa."

"Baiklah, aku akan memeriksa tempat lain," Itachi berjalan sambil mengenggam kamera ditangannya dan mengamati kondisi ruangan. Mengedarkan pandangan, onyx itu menangkap sesuatu di atas meja. Dahi Itachi berkerut menatap objek di depanya. "Hn? Apa ini?"

 **.**

Disisi lain Sasori tengah berjongkok guna memeriksa dasar tabung kaca. Manik hazelnya menyipit kala melihat sehelai rambut yang terasa familiar. Segera saja ia mengambil kantong plastik dan penjepit untuk mengambil rambut itu.

Dengan hati-hati ia memasukan rambut itu kedalam kantong plastik dan mengangkatnya sejajar dengan wajahnya. Sejenak iris hazel Sasori membulat.

"I-ini.. Tidak mungkin!" lirih Sasori dengan nada tercekat, keringat dingin muncul dipelipisnya. Tangan Sasori bergetar, nafasnya memburu. Perlahan tangan Sasori terkepal, hingga membuat kantong plastik itu kusut.

"Apa itu Sasori?" tanya Itachi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Sasori.

Sasori terdiam, suaranya tertahan dan lidahnya terasa kelu saat akan menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Rahangnya mengeras dan giginya bergemelutuk. Kemudian Sasori berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk.

Itachi yang ingin menepuk bahu Sasori mengurungkan niatnya, ketika melihat Sasori menyodorkan sebuah kantung plastik kecil yang sudah tak berbentuk.

"Hn?" Itachi mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Aku ingin kau memeriksa DNA-nya!"

Itachi yang tak mengerti, langsung mengambil kantong plastik itu. Lalu mengambil kaca pembesar didalam saku coat coklatnya. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya.

Mata onyx itu memandang tajam benda yang baru saja diterimanya dari Sasori. Kemudian Itachi beralih menatap Sasori. "Apa kau berpikir sama sepertiku?" tanya Itachi yang masih memegang kantong plastik.

Sasori menoleh, iris hazel itu terlihat kosong. "Aku tidak yakin, tapi..."

Itachi menepuk bahu Sasori. "Baiklah aku mengerti, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini, sebelum kita juga rata dengan tanah," Itachi terkekeh, "Kau tenang saja, aku akan membantumu, kita akan bicarakan ini pada Jiraya- _sama,"_ ujarnya seraya menyimpan kantong plastik itu.

Sasori mengangguk singkat. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar ruangan kotor itu setelah merapikan semua peralatan mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah tau apa yang ada dipikiran ilmuwan gila itu?!" gumam Itachi yang berjalan di depan Sasori.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di ruangan yang begitu mewah, terlihat sosok pria bertelanjang dada tengah memeluk tubuh wanita di bawah selimut tebal. Ranjang kingsize itu cukup berantakan akibat pergulatan panas mereka semalam. Pakaian berserakan dimana-mana dan terdapat cairan cinta yang tidak sedikit tercetak diseprai.

Pria itu terusik dari rasa lelahnya kala mendengar suara berisik yang berasal dari ponsel milik sang pria. Iris citrin itu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan raut kesal karena tidurnya terganggu akibat ulah si penelpon.

Pria itu mengerling ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 03.45 pagi. Tangannya segera meraih ponsel dan segera menempelkanya ditelinga setelah menekan tombol yes.

"Hmm? Ada apa Kabuto? Kau tau jam berapa ini?!" gumamnya pelan agar tak membangunkan wanita di sampingnya.

 **"Maafkan saya tuan Orochimaru, tapi ada berita yang sangat penting!"**

Pria itu– Orochimaru mengernyitkan alis, saat mendengar suara Kabuto gelisah. Ia segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju balkon, tanpa perlu memakai kaos terlebih dahulu. "Cepat katakan!" perintahnya.

 **"Para agen FBI melacak keberadaan Sakura di L.A, dan aku sudah menyuruhnya kabur ke Suna untuk bersembunyi."**

Orochimaru mendesis.

"Apa semuanya terkendali?" tanya Orochimaru seraya mehiraukan terpaan angin malam yang dingin menusuk kulit pucatnya.

 **"Ya tuan, tapi anggota ANBU dari pimpinan Jiraya- _sama_ sempat mengecek ruang laboratorium yang kita tinggalkan di Paris sebelum dihancurkan," ** terdengar helaan napas diseberang **"tapi tenang saja tuan, semua bukti dan petunjuk sudah saya tangani,"** tukas Kabuto bangga.

"Kerja bagus Kabuto," sahut Orochimaru menyeringai.

 **"Dan ada satu lagi tuan Orochimaru,** – **"**

Dahi Orochimaru berkerut saat tak mendengar suara dari Kabuto. "Apa lagi Kabuto?"

"..."

Tangan Orochimaru terkepal sampai kuku jari memutih dan rahangnya mengeras. "Tch, brengsek!" desisnya dingin setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memeluknya erat dari belakang, Orochimaru berbalik dan menatap nakal wanita dipelukkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sayang? Disini dingin," ucap wanita itu manja, ia hanya memakai selimut untuk menutup bagian tubuh polosnya.

Orochimaru menyeringai. Sepertinya ia butuh pelampiasan. Tangannya mulai begerilya menyingkap selimut dan mengusap bagian intim sang wanita. "Kalau begitu, kau harus 'menghangatkan' ku," bisiknya seraya menciumi leher wanita itu dan mengerang.

"Ahh.. Baiklah, ayo!" desah wanita itu sensual.

Mereka 'pun segera melanjutkan 'aktivitas' diranjang, bahkan dinginnya AC tak dapat menghalau peluh keringat yang mengucur bersama desahan sexy milik sang wanita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Akatsuki mengincar Sakura."**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Terik sinar matahari di kota Sunagakure memang sangat panas. Semua orang pasti akan menghabiskan waktu untuk berendam di air dingin. Seperti halnya yang dilakukan oleh gadis bersurai softpink ini. Berenang di kolam renang, dengan segelas jus strawberry ditangan kanannya. Mengunakan bikini hijau tosca dengan tali yang melingkar leher jenjangnya.

Sakura tengah bersantai menikmati liburannya yang diberikan oleh tuannya. Yah, anggap saja sebuah liburan, karena ia memang sedang bebas dari misi dan tidak ada senjata yang dipegangnya.

Tapi, tak ada yang tau jika di luar paviliun yang Sakura tempati sekarang tengah diintai dan bahkan sudah dikepung oleh segerombolan orang tak dikenal dengan senjata ditangan mereka.

 **Kringg kringg kringg.**

Suara telepon rumah milik Sakura menginterupsi kegiatannya. Kemudian Sakura beranjak keluar dari kolam renang. Saat Sakura naik ke permukaan air, terlihat tubuhnya yang ramping dan kulit putih mulus sehalus porselen, apalagi dengan tetesan air disekujur tubuh memberi kesan sexy pada dirinya. Sakura mengibaskan rambut softpink-nya yang basah, lalu melangkah menuju pintu.

Disisi lain, seorang pria dengan teropong yang dipegangnya tengah nosebleed berat, melihat suguhan indah objek yang sedang dipantaunya.

 **.**

Sakura tengah berjalan santai menuju telepon itu berada, tanpa memperdulikan lantai yang menjadi basah karena ulahnya.

 **Bip**

Telepon itu berhenti sebelum Sakura mengangkatnya. Namun sebuah suara yang ia kenali terdengar. Sakura terdiam.

 **"Sakura, jika kau mendengar pesan ku, pergilah dari sana secepat mungkin!"**

Sakura mengernyitkan alis bingung. Mendengar isi pesan dari Toneri yang juga anak buah Orochimaru. Toneri juga rekan Sakura dalam menjalankan misi. Tangan Sakura terulur meraih gagang telepon.

 **"Saat ini kau sudah dikepung oleh musuh, Aku akan..."**

 **DOR**

Sakura reflek berguling menghindar dari serangan tiba-tiba tersebut. Gagang telepon yang sempat ia pegang terjatuh. Peluru itu hampir melukai tanganya, namun meleset mengenai telepon, sehingga telepon itu mati sebelum voice mail dari Toneri terselesaikan.

"Cih, sial!"

Sakura tiarap bersembunyi di balik sofa merah marun. Kini Sakura bisa mendengar langkah kaki mendekati tempatnya. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa selain menghindar.

Sakura mengintip dari balik sofa. Manik emerald-nya menangkap beberapa orang berbaju hitam memegang pistol. Ia tengah memperhitungkan celah untuk berlari.

Beberapa orang sudah menjaga ketat pintu, jendela, dan ada yang sudah mengevakuasi masuk ke dalam rumah dengan mendobraknya. Mereka berpencar memasuki salah satu ruangan.

Sakura tak menyinyiakan kesempatan ini, ia segera berlari secepat mungkin menuju pintu belakang. Sakura menyambar asal mantel berbulu yang terletak di rak gantung dekat pintu belakang untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya memakai bikini.

Disana sudah terdapat mobil Nissan GT-R berwarna putih. Tak butuh waktu lama Sakura sudah masuk ke mobil dan segera tancap gas menabrak pintu garasi hingga hancur.

 **DOR DOR DOR**

 **PRANG!**

Salah satu peluru mengenai kaca belakang mobil yang Sakura kemudikan hingga pecah.

 **DOR DOR DOR DOR**

Tembakan terus berlanjut, namun peluru itu hanya mengenai bagian belakang mobil.

 **BRUMM**

Sakura membanting stir berbelok keluar dari kawasan paviliunnya. Ia mengemudi dengan kecepatan penuh menuju jalan raya. Saat melirik kaca spion, ia bisa melihat ada dua mobil sedan hitam mengikutinya.

 **.**

Sakura sudah menyalip beberapa mobil, namun mobil sedan itu tetap di belakangnya. Bahkan sempat beberapa kali Sakura hampir menabrak mobil dari arah yang berlawanan.

Tak kehabisan akal, Sakura berbelok ke jalan satu arah –jalan tol– dan menyalip beberapa macam mobil di depannya dengan lihai.

Dari pengelihatannya yang tajam tak seperti manusia kebanyakan, manik emerald Sakura bisa melihat jauh di depan terdapat sebuah truk besar yang akan melintas ke tikungan tajam, dan hanya berjarak kurang lebih 1km dari posisinya sekarang.

 **BRAK!**

Mobil sedan itu berhasil menabrak mobil Sakura di sisi kanan dan kiri, hingga badan mobil Sakura terhimpit dan peyok.

 **BRAK!**

Sakura masih bertahan diposisinya, menunggu saat yang tepat. Guncangan akibat tabrakan itu tak akan mempengaruhinya, ia bahkan masih menyetir dengan normal.

Sakura memperkirakan jarak antara tikungan tajam itu dengan truk masih 200 meter lagi, dan Sakura tak menyinyiakan kesempatan itu. Tangan kanan Sakura terulur membuka dashboard untuk mengambil sebuah pistol dan sebelah tangan yang lain tetap berada distir mobil.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan pistol, Sakura melambatkan kecepatannya. Ia melirik kanan dan kiri, kedua mobil sedan itu sudah berhenti menabrakan badan mobilnya. Segera saja ia menekan pedal gas hingga kecepatan penuh, dan terbebas dari jangkauan kedua mobil sedan itu.

Sakura sudah berada di samping truk. Ia membuka sisi jendela mobilnya lebar. Sebuah seringai terpatri diwajah cantiknya, dan semakin melebar saat melihat mobil hitam yang mengikutinya masih beberapa meter dari belakang truk.

Sakura melepaskan NOS yang tahan beberapa detik hingga kecepatannya melampaui truk. Setelah mencapai letak strategis-nya, ia memutar kemudi dan badan mobilnya berbelok hingga sembilan puluh derajat. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan sebuah pistol yang berisi enam peluru guna membidik sasaran yang tepat, yaitu benda bulat yang mengelinding di bawah truk.

 **DOR**

Peluru itu tepat mengenai ban truk hingga pecah. Kemudian truk itu oleng dan detik berikutnya badan truk berguling menabrak pembatas jalan. Tak ada celah untuk mereobos karena badan truk itu menyalang dan menghalangi jalan kedua mobil sedan hitam itu.

 _"Goodbye losers_!"

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura kembali mengemudi dengan santai melewati jalanan yang sedikit ramai dari hiruk pikuk kota Suna. Beberapa toko dan gedung berada dikedua sisi jalan, namun belum sempat ia bernapas lega, sudah ada satu mobil polisi yang berada di belakangnya. Mungkin karena melihat mobilnya yang rusak parah, tapi jika ia diinterograsi oleh polisi itu tamat 'lah riwayatnya.

Sakura segera menambah kecepatan, namun masih berada dibatas yang wajar. Ia berhasil menyalip beberapa mobil yang berada di depannya. Beruntung bahan bakar mesinnya masih ada digaris kuning.

 _"Damn it_!"

Sakura terpaksa menghentikan mobil karena jalanan yang dilalui-nya macet total. Sakura melirik kearah kaca spion. Di sana sudah ada beberapa mobil polisi yang bertambah seiring perjalanannya, dan mereka sudah berada di belakangnya beberapa meter yang terhalang mobil penduduk lain.

Ternyata mereka tidak menyerah, polisi itu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan kearahnya. Sakura segera mengambil pistol yang sempat diletakkannya. Ia membuka pintu mobil setelah menutup kepala merah mudanya dengan tudung mantelnya. Kemudian ia berlari melewati kerumunan mobil dan meninggalkan mobilnya di tengah jalan.

"Berhenti!"

Terdengar suara dari arah belakang, sepertinya salah seorang polisi berlari mengejarnya, namun Sakura abaikan dan terus berlari menuju pinggir jalan. Mantelnya berkibar mengikuti langkahnya, menampakkan paha mulus gadis musim semi itu.

Sakura menyelinap diantara lautan manusia, tak jarang segala umpatan yang ia terima karena ditabraknya. Sakura berbelok arah menuju gang sempit, ia sempat menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan tak ada yang mengejarnya.

Tapi sepertinya, dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya. Dua anggota polisi itu berhasil menyusulnya, Sakura mulai kehabisan tenaga dan kelelahan. Di ujung gang terlihat jalan keluar dan menuju ke jalan raya.

 _"Shit."_

Sakura mendecih saat sampai di ujung gang dan berada dipinggir jalan raya, tak ada celah untuk berlari ke seberang jalan. Saat ia menoleh, emerald-nya menangkap sebuah mobil Audi R8 yang terparkir manis di depan toko.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sial, kemana orang itu?!" ucap salah satu polisi kebinggungan.

"Ayo kita cari ke sebelah sana!" sahut polisi lainnya.

Merekapun berlari menjauh tanpa tahu seorang gadis yang tengah bersembunyi di dalam mobil tempatnya berbicara tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Sakura bisa berhapas lega ketika polisi itu pergi. Ia berhasil mengelabuhi kedua polisi itu. Sejenak ia beristirahat mengatur napasnya karena berlari sepanjang jalan.

Namun tidak disangka pintu mobil terbuka dan menampakan seorang pria bersurai merah tengah terkejut melihat Sakura sedang mengacungkan pistol di depan wajahnya.

"Diam. Dan. Masuk!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **aduh pusing pala bebi pala bebi ow ow ow *nyanyi* #plak**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam action-nya atau mungkin feel-nya kurang. ^O^**

 **emm disini Sakura gak berganti nama, soalnya ntar reader pada bingung dan author juga bingung O_o**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih atas review kalian, itu membuat saya jadi semangat buat nulis.**

 **Ne, tebak siapa yang di sandra oleh Sakura. khukhukhu *ketawajahat***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind RnR ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **05-07-2015**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Kami gagal tuan."

Seorang pria berjubah hitam dengan corak awan merah tengah memandang datar pada dua orang pria dihadapannya, berbeda dengan sorot matanya yang tajam dan menusuk.

"Hn." hanya kata ambigu yang keluar dari pria berambut orange itu.

"Maafkan kami tuan," ucap salah satu pria berambut hitam cepak bernama Zabuza menunduk takut.

"Berikan kami kesempatan sekali lagi, tuan," pinta Haku, rekan Zabuza.

Tak ada ekspresi yang berarti dari pria berambut orange itu, wajah yang dipenuhi tindakan itu 'pun masih terlihat datar, dan tak ada rasa belas kasihan melihat dua pria di depannya yang tengah memohon ketakutan.

"Kisame, Hidan!" terlihat dua orang pria berbadan besar berlari menghampiri mereka, "lakukan tugas kalian," lanjut pria berambut orange datar.

"Baik Pein- _sama."_

Dua orang pria yang diketahui bernama Kisame dan Hidan itu segera menyeret paksa Zabuza dan Haku yang meronta-ronta, sehingga butuh tenaga ekstra untuk membawanya menjauh dari hadapan Pein.

"Ampuni kami tuan!"

"Kumohon tuan, berikan kami kesempatan lagi."

"Tolong jangan sakiti kami tuan!"

"Tidakk~ kumohon,"

 **Brak**

Pintu pun tertutup. Pein memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi, wajahnya masih terlihat sama–datar. Ia mengacuhkan keributan yang terjadi di luar. Beberapa menit kemudian, sayup-sayup terdengar suara jerit kesakitan dari dua orang pria bawahannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **SAVE ME © Lady UchiHaruno**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **WARNING**

 **.**

 **AU/OOC/typo/gaje/dll**

 **.**

 **Rate : M (for save)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy reading ^^**

* * *

Cuaca di daerah Suna memang sedang dalam tahap musim panas. Tak akhyal membuat sebagian orang yang menjalani aktifitas berat menjadi dehidrasi.

Di sebuah bangunan yang berdiri kokoh, terlihat seorang pria berwajah tampan tengah keluar dari minimarket dengan menenteng sebuah tas plastik berisi beberapa minuman dingin bersoda. Rambut merahnya bergerak pelan mengiringi setiap langkahnya. Manik jade tajamnya membuat setiap wanita terpesona melihatnya.

Rei Gaara berjalan santai menghampiri Audi R8 kesayangannya yang terparkir manis di pinggir jalan. Gaara merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil kunci mobil. Tangannya terulur membuka pintu mobil, namun apa yang ada dihadapannya itu membuat manik jade-nya membulat.

Tubuh Gaara menegang. Ingin sekali Gaara berteriak meminta tolong tapi itu bukan image-nya sama sekali. Apalagi dengan sebuah pistol yang mengacung tepat di depan matanya. Gaara tak ingin terjadi sesuatu hal buruk yang menyangkut keselamatan nyawanya.

"Diam. Dan. Masuk!"

Menetralisir degup jantungnya yang berpacu, Gaara mencoba bersikap tenang. Kemudian ia mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil tak lupa menutup pintunya.

"Jalan!"

Mobil itu pun melaju membelah jalanan kota Sunagakure. Sesekali manik jade Gaara melirik kearah gadis yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya. Oh dan jangan lupa dengan sebuah pistol yang masih mengacung tepat di pelipisnya, membuat Gaara menelan saliva-nya susah payah.

Gaara bisa melihat gadis itu hanya memakai sebuah mantel berbulu. Gaara mengernyit bingung, orang gila mana yang mau memakai mantel setebal itu sedangkan cuaca hari ini sedang musim panas, kecuali gadis merah muda di sampingnya tentunya.

"Bisakah anda menyimpan pistol itu nona?" Gaara menahan agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga tuan," sahut Sakura acuh tanpa menoleh.

Gaara mendesah. "Maaf nona, tapi saya merasa tidak nyaman," Sakura melirik tajam, "Sa-saya janji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam." sambung Gaara gugup, mencekram kemudi hingga kuku jarinya memutih.

Tanpa menyahut, Sakura memasukan pistol itu ke dalam kantong membuat mantel itu tersingkap dan menampakan bagian depan tubuh Sakura yang masih menggunakan bikini hijau tosca. Tanpa sengaja manik jade Gaara menangkap 'suguhan' indah itu. Pria mana yang sanggup menolaknya, apalagi Gaara adalah pria normal.

Gaara mati-matian menahan rona merah yang menjalar dipermukaan wajahnya. Kemudian Gaara berdehem kecil menghilangkan rasa gugup.

"Boleh saya tahu kemana tujuan kita nona?" perasaannya saja atau Gaara seperti menjadi supir pribadi gadis merah muda asing itu sekarang.

Sakura yang masih fokus menatap jalanan depan, akhirnya menoleh, "Perbatasan Suna–Konoha."

Gaara terpaku melihat wajah cantik Sakura. Mata emerald teduh menghanyutkan, hidung yang mancung dan bibir merah tipis yang kissable. Walaupun raut muka gadis itu datar tanpa ekspresi tapi tak melunturkan kecantikan alami Sakura.

Terdengar suara klakson berulang-ulang dari belakang mobil mereka. Tanpa sadar Gaara memandang Sakura intens, sehingga tidak melihat lampu lalulintas berubah hijau.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **SAVE ME**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sosok tubuh tegap seorang pria berambut coklat panjang diikat satu tengah melangkah menapaki lantai marmer menuju pintu besi di depannya. Pria itu mengesekan kartu platina dan memencet beberapa kombinasi nomor sehingga membuat pintu itu terbuka otomatis.

Hyuuga Neji berjalan pelan memasuki ruangan luas bercat putih dan terdapat beberapa orang tengah duduk berhadapan menoleh kearahnya. Neji tersenyum singkat seraya mengangguk. Kemudian ia duduk dikursi kosong yang terdapat papan nama dirinya di atas meja.

Seorang pria paruh baya berdehem kecil dan berdiri, "Baiklah, kurasa semuanya sudah hadir," pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya, "bisakah kita mulai?" tanya pria berambut putih panjang –yang diketahui sebagai pemimpin– itu diikuti anggukan semua orang.

Mereka semua adalah orang-orang terpilih menjadi agen rahasia kesatuan ANBU di negara Tokyo, yang dipimpin oleh Jiraya. Mereka menyelidiki dan memecahkan kasus berat yang tidak bisa ditangani oleh polisi setempat. Bahkan keberadaannya sangat rahasia dan hanya diketahui oleh seluruh anggotanya dan pemerintah. Mereka tinggal di sebuah mansion mewah dan jauh dari pusat kota.

Suasana ruangan yang tadinya terang benderang kini menjadi gelap, hanya ada sebuah layar besar dibelakang Jiraya yang menjadi sumber cahaya. Saat pria itu memencet salah satu tombol, terpampanglah sebuah foto seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dan sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat.

"Dia adalah Orochimaru, ilmuwan yang sangat cerdas dimasanya," terang Jiraya menerawang, "dia dulu berkerja sama dengan pemerintah untuk menciptakan berbagai alat atau senjata yang dapat meningkatkan pertahanan negara Tokyo, tak jarang para agen luar negeri membeli alat ciptaanya dengan nominal yang besar, hingga suatu hari ia terobsesi dengan penemuan barunya, tapi tidak disetujui oleh pemerintah. Kemudian Orochimaru diam-diam menjual senjata pada para mafia dan pergi ke berbagai negara dan kembali melakukan percobaannya–,"

Seorang wanita blonde mengangkat tangan, "Maaf Jiraya- _sama,_ penemuan apa yang tengah dibuat oleh Orochimaru itu?"

Jiraya tersenyum. "Pertanyaan yang bagus nona Yamanaka."

Sedangkan Yamanaka Ino tersipu malu mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan pemimpin ANBU itu. Ino bertugas sebagai hacker di ANBU. Ino hanya duduk dan memantau semua pergerakan dilayar komputer, ia juga tidak sering melakukan misi langsung.

"Orochimaru mengabungkan DNA manusia dengan DNA hewan, atau kita bisa menyebutnya dengan mutan," semua orang memekik kaget mendengar penuturan Jiraya, "ya, dia terus melakukan riset selama bertahun-tahun. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia berhasil atau tidak."

Seorang pria mengangkat tangan, "Jadi, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan orang-orang yang menghilang secara misterius tahun lalu?" tanya pria bername tag Shikamaru.

Shikamaru bertugas dibagian analisis tentang kasus kriminal dan juga menyusun strategi dengan kemampuan otaknya yang diatas rata-rata.

Jiraya mengangguk, "Itu benar, tapi pemerintah menutup kasus itu agar tidak membuat warga takut. Menurut hasil database rahasia yang tersimpan di berbagai negara, sudah lebih dua tahun ini kasus orang hilang sudah menurun dan stabil. Kemungkinan Orochimaru gagal akan penemuannya dan berhenti,"

Jiraya menatap lekat pada seluruh anggotanya, "Atau kemungkinan yang paling buruk, ia berhasil dan menggunakannya sebagai senjata."

Semua orang terbelalak kaget. Berbeda dengan Neji yang terdiam dengan dahi berkerut. Ia sedang memikirkan hipotesa sementara dan mengumpulkan informasi selama menjadi agen kesatuan ANBU. Kemudian Neji mengangkat tangan, "Menurutku, Orochimaru berhasil." ucapnya datar.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Neji!" sahut Tenten mengendus, ia bertugas dibagian senjata. Ia juga dapat membuat beberapa racun untuk melumpuhkan musuh.

Semua orang menatap Neji binggung. "Aku telah beberapa kali menerima kasus yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata," terang Neji kalem.

Sebelum Tenten melanjutkan agrumen-nya, Jiraya segera memotongya, "Aku juga sempat berpikir begitu. Tapi kita belum mempunyai bukti yang kuat," ujar Jiraya diiringi anggukan semua orang.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi masalah yang rumit." bisik Ino pada Tenten yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, aku akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa tim untuk mencari keberadaan Orochimaru," Jiraya menatap satu-persatu anggotanya.

"Tapi anggota inti kita hanya beberapa orang Jiraya- _sama._ Kita juga tidak boleh asal memasukan orang lain," tukas Ino seraya menompang dagu.

"Merepotkan, tapi aku setuju dengan Ino," ucap Shikamaru menguap.

Jiraya mengangguk, "Ya, maka dari itu aku sudah memutuskan beberapa orang untuk bergabung dengan kita. Walaupun mereka bukan orang yang handal, tapi mereka dapat dipercaya."

"Apa mereka agen baru?" tanya Shino yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Ya benar. Mereka mahasiswa didikan Kakashi dan akan tinggal dengan kita disini," ucap Jiraya mantap.

"Ah, aku sudah lama tidak melihat Kakashi- _san_ selama beberapa bulan ini," tukas Tenten bersemangat.

Ino memutar bola mata bosan. "Itu berita sudah lama Tenten, lagipula hanya kau yang belum tahu, mungkin," sahut Ino menghendikan bahu.

"Apa? Aku memang tidak tahu, wajar saja aku menanyakannya bukan?" ucap Tenten seraya mendelik saat semua orang menatapnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah," ucap Jiraya melerai, "selama beberapa bulan ini Kakashi menyamar sebagai dosen disalah satu Universitas di kota ini, dan dia juga melatih beberapa mahasiswa berbakat untuk direkrut menjadi bagian dari kita."

Tenten mengangguk paham.

"Apakah kita tidak tunggu mereka untuk beradaptasi dan berkomunikasi dengan kita agar tidak canggung nantinya?" usul Ino menatap Jiraya.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus," Jiraya mengangguk, "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pertemuan ini setelah kalian bertemu dengan mereka."

Semua mengangguk paham.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **SAVE ME**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cahaya matahari perlahan meredup digantikan sinar sang rembulan. Sebuah mobil Lamborghini Alvedator hitam melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan kota Konoha. Terdapat dua orang pria berbeda rambut tengah duduk santai dijok mobil mereka. Jalanan memang sedang sepi, hanya penerangan lampu pinggir jalan yang menemani mereka. Gemerlap lampu kota menjadi pemandangan indah perjalanannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Sasori?" tanya pria berambut hitam memecah keheningan seraya mengemudikan mobil.

"Tak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja," ujar Sasori berbohong.

Pria itu –Itachi menghendikan bahu.

Mereka sudah pulang dari misi di Paris dan membawa beberapa barang bukti untuk diselidiki lebih lanjut. Suasana hening dalam mobil itu membuat Sasori terhanyut dalam kenangan masa lalunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Saso- _nii_ ayo kita bermain!" **

**Seorang anak kecil berambut softpink pendek tengah merengek pada anak laki-laki yang tengah duduk menikmati makan malamnya.**

 **"Ini sudah malam Saki- _chan."_**

 **Suara cempreng khas anak-anak terdengar ditelinga Sakura kecil yang tengah menggembungkan pipi-nya kesal.**

 **"Ugh, baiklah kalau _nii-chan_ tidak mau."**

 **.**

 ** _"Nii-chan_ ajarkan aku PR matematika, ini susah sekali," ucap Sakura yang kini beranjak remaja.**

 **"Maaf Saki- _chan,_ aku harus pergi ke rumah teman. Lain kali saja ya," sahut Sasori remaja melenggang pergi.**

 **.**

 ** _"Nii-chan_ mau kemana? Saki ikut ya?" tanya Sakura antusias.**

 **Sasori mengeleng. "Tidak bisa Saki, kau di rumah saja. Lagipula _nii-chan_ hanya sebentar."**

 **Sakura hanya bisa merengut lalu berlari masuk ke dalam kamar.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya, selama ini Sasori selalu sibuk dengan dunia-nya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan adiknya yang haus akan kasih sayang kakaknya. Miris memang mengenang masa lalu yang tidak bisa meluangkan waktunya sedikit untuk Sakura kecil. Bahkan ketika orang tua Sasori sendiri meninggal –Ya, memang Sakura adalah anak angkat orang tua Sasori saat masih kecil, dan tidak pernah tahu akan asal usul Sakura yang sebenarnya. Sasori sebenarnya kecewa dan marah hingga kejadian itu merubah hidup Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum kecut memandang jendela luar. Liquid bening mengenang disudut matanya

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasori dewasa tengah berkutat pada sebuah laptop yang menyala. Ia sedang memeriksa hasil saham perusahaannya yang tengah merosot. Tak lama suara ketukan pintu berhasil membuyarkan konsentrasinya, dan menyembulah kepala berrwarna merah muda melongok dan masuk.**

 ** _"Nii-chan,_ besok di sekolah ada pembagian rapor kelulusan, dan kepala sekolah menyuruh wali murid untuk mengambilnya," ucap Sakura gugup seraya meremas ujung rok-nya.**

 **"Aku tidak bisa Saki, saham perusahaan tousan sed** **ang masa kritis, biar Chiyo- _baasan_ yang mengambilnya," tukas Sasori tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.**

 **"Tapi** **aku ing** **in _nii-chan_ yang mengambilnya."**

 **"APA KAU TIDAK MELIHAT AKU SEDANG SIBUK? HAH!" bentak Sasori mengebrak meja, "Kau kan sudah besar, lagipula waktumu hanya kau habiskan untuk bersenang-senang tanpa tahu susahnya** **mencari uang!"**

 **Sakura menunduk takut, "M-maaf _nii-chan,"_ cicit Sakura dengan suara bergetar melihat Sasori murka.**

 **Sasori memijit pangkal hidungnya, "Keluar!"**

 **"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf _nii-chan."_**

 **"Sudah aku bilang keluar! Apa kau tuli?!" hardik Sasori menunjuk pintu kamar.**

 **Sakura langsung berlari keluar kamar dengan air mata yang tidak bisa lagi ditahan-nya.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenangan buruk itu selalu menghantui Sasori dalam mimpinya. Sebenarnya saat itu Sasori tidak tega membentak Sakura dan memarahinya. Hanya saja..ya hanya saja ia dalam keadaan kalut. Tanpa tahu bahwa adiknya tengah menderita luka batin dan fisik hingga Sakura jatuh sakit. Betapa runtuh dunia Sasori saat menemukan secarik kertas dengan coretan tangan adik kecilnya di atas ranjang Sakura dirawat.

* * *

 _ **Nii-chan,**_

 **Sebenarnya Saki sudah tahu bila Saki**

 **bukan anak kandung _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ sejak lama.**

 **Tapi Saki tetap menyayangi _nii-chan_ seperti saudara kandung sendiri.**

 **Maafkan Saki selalu menyusahkan _nii-chan._**

 **Saki tak ingin lagi menjadi beban _nii-chan_ lagi.**

 **Tak perlu mencariku, mungkin Saki sudah bahagia**

 **bersama _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ ****di atas sana.**

 **Gomenne Sasori- _nii_ dan _arigatou._**

 **.**

 **Sakura**

* * *

 **Sasori saat itu panik bukan kepalang. Ia mencaci-maki pada para pegawai dan suster rumah sakit disana karena kehilangan salah satu pasiennya. Sasori tertunduk dengan bahu yang bergetar dilantai rumah sakit. Sasori meremas surat dari Sakura sampai kuku jari memutih.**

 **Berhari-hari Sasori tengelam dalam kesedihan dan penyesalan karena i** **a tidak bisa menjaga adiknya, ia juga sudah mengutus beberapa orang untuk mencari Sakura dan menyiarkan berita orang hilang di semua saluran televi** **si, hingga harta-nya semakin lama semakin sedikit dan akhirnya jatuh miskin.**

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian, Sasori bertemu Itachi** – **rekan bisnis-nya dulu** – **dan mengajak Sasori untuk bergabung dengannya, saat itu Itachi lebih dulu masuk** **dalam kesatuan ANBU.**

 **Sasori turun tangan sendiri dibantu Itachi untuk menyelidiki kasus menghilangnya** **Sakura. Hingga sebuah laporan dari beberapa agen lainnya memberitahu Sasori bahwa mereka telah menemukan mayat Sakura menghangus didalam gedung Vedora** – **nama gedung itu** – **yang terbakar habis bersama** **puluhan mayat orang lainnya, meninggalkan Sasori sendiri dalam dunia fana ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bahkan sudah dua tahun berlalu Sasori masih hafal betul surat terakhir dari Sakura. Walaupun sakit rasanya saat mengingat isi surat itu, tapi Sasori tidak membuang surat itu, malah sampai sekarang surat itu masih teesimpan rapi dalam dompetnya.

Andai saja Sasori dapat memutar waktu, ia pasti akan memperbaiki semua kesalahannya dan menjaga Sakura layaknya seorang kakak yang sayang pada adiknya. Tapi itu semua tidak mungkin. Yang bisa Sasori harapkan sekarang adalah keberadaan adik kecilnya, tapi mungkin sekarang sudah tidak kecil lagi.

Sasori sangat yakin bahwa sehelai rambut yang ditemukannya di tempat Orochimaru adalah bagian dari Sakura. Jika memang benar itu Sakura, maka tak segan-segan ia akan membunuh Orochimaru dengan tangannya sendiri karena telah menjauhkan Sakura dari hidupnya.

Sasori tersentak maju saat mobil yang dikendarai Itachi berhenti mendadak hingga mengeluarkan suara decitan nyaring ditelinga.

"Ada apa Itachi?" Sasori mengernyit saat melihat wajah pucat Itachi.

Tanpa mengatakan sesuatu, Itachi segera melepas safety belt-nya dan keluar dengan terburu-buru. Sasori yang penasaran, ia segera mengikuti Itachi untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Astaga, apa kau baik-baik saja nona?"

Itachi terperanjat kaget saat melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam legam terduduk memegangi lututnya yang berdarah. Jika Itachi telat sedetik saja, maka nyawa gadis itu melayang. Lalu apa yang dilakukan gadis itu di tengah jalan dan ini sudah hampir pukul satu malam. Mengesampingkan pertanyaan yang muncul dibenaknya, Itachi segera menghampiri gadis itu dan memeriksa luka-nya.

"Cepat bantu aku Sasori!" ujar Itachi gemas melihat Sasori yang terdiam di samping mobil.

"Ah y-ya,"

Sasori segera menghampiri Itachi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat suara gadis itu terdengar, "Aku tidak apa-apa." ucap gadis itu datar dan berdiri dengan sempurna.

Manik emerald gadis itu bersinar saat terpantul cahaya lampu mobil. Gadis itu melangkah pergi menjauh dari hadapan Itachi yang tengah berdiri mematung menatap terpesona akan sosoknya. Sedangkan Sasori menatap intens punggung mungil gadis itu dengan sorot akan kerinduan yang mendalam.

'Gadis itu mirip...Ah tidak, tidak! Apa yang tengah kupikirkan! Sadarlah Sasori.' Sasori mengeleng dengan pemikirannya. Ia menepuk pelan kedua pipi-nya.

Setelah sosok gadis itu menghilang dibalik kegelapan malam, barulah kesadaran Itachi muncul kembali.

"AH!" pekik Itachi membuat Sasori terkejut.

"Kau kenapa baka!" tanya Sasori mendengus melihat tingkah konyol Itachi.

"Aku lupa menanyakan nama gadis itu," tukas Itachi lesu.

Sasori memutar bola mata bosan. "Lebih baik kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita yang tertunda."

"Baiklah bayi tua," cibir Itachi setengah mendengus.

"Aku dengar itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Tulisan yang di BOLD adalah kias balik Sasori dan Sakura waktu kecil.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special thanks to**

 **IndahP || Jeremy Liaz Toner || YOktf**

 **Uchiharuno Sierra || cherrytakumi08**

 **dianarndraha || hanazono yuri || wicha**

 **Ikalufti97 || || ratihwp12**

 **Sakurada chan || Qulby Nakajima**

 **Eysha Cherry Blossom**

 **dan**

 **cherrysandi7** , lily, guest, darling couple

kazekage, **Jeremy Liaz Toner**

 **Oulby Nakajima,**

 **Uchiharuno Sierra, ikalutfi97**

 **dianarndra, hanazono yuri**

 **cherrytakumi08**

 **untuk semua review dan dukungannya ^^**

* * *

 **Terimakasih juga para silent readers yang mau membaca fic ini. dan mohon maaf lahir & batin untuk semua kesalahan saya.**

 **.**

 **Sekian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **salam**

 **Deviana-chan**


End file.
